1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices used in the manufacture of sulphur, and more specifically, to a spray head which contains a means for producing deluge-type spray of molten sulphur.
2. Prior Art
It has long been recognized that elemental sulphur can be used directly as a fertilizer by placing the powdered sulphur on the ground. Elemental sulphur has also found wide utility in the manufacturing of other compounds, such as, for example, sulphuric acid. Both as a fertilizer and in the production of other compounds, it is many times necessary to cause the sulphur particles to break down into a form which is readily accepted by the soil or is easily dissolvable. Elemental sulphur is generally obtained in large chunks or slabs which must be mechanically broken up before final distribution by the user. This operation of breaking up the solidified chunks of sulphur is time consuming and expensive. Thus, the prior art has sought solutions whereby the sulphur is formed into smaller particles.
One such prior art technique is disclosed by Crowley, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 1,718,334). In the method and apparatus disclosed by Crowley, an atomizer is emersed in a bath of molten sulphur with the tip of the atomizer approximately even with the level of the sulphur bath. Air is forced through the sulphur bath and through the spraying chamber of the atomizer thereby drawing the sulphur from the bath into the spraying chamber. As the sulphur exits from the atomizer, it is caused to form into small particles. Such a prior art device has, as its major shortcoming, the fact that such atomized sulphur particles are extremely fine grain and will pass through a 300 mesh screen. Such fine grain sulphur, while perhaps useful in some operations, has been found to be a fire hazard when such sulphur is used in many applications such as during fertilization. Moreover, such finely divided sulphur is susceptible to problems associated with dust in that it is extremely flammable.
Another prior art device is disclosed by Young, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,361). Young, et al. disclose an apparatus in which concentric annular orifices form outlets for sulphur and water respectively. The sulphur orifice is configured such that the sulphur impines upon a conical shaped member which causes the sulphur stream to break up into finely divided particles. The annular water stream to a less extent impinges on the conical shaped member and comes in contact with the sulphur particles. While such a device does cause the particles to be formed in a desirable particle size, it is extremely complex and requires the formation of at least two annular orifices as well as various heating chambers. Finally, such a device requires a specifically shaped conical member for impingement of the annular sulphur stream.
The present invention is directed towards a sulphur granulator for producing granulated sulphur particles having high porosity, and which contains none of the aforementioned problems associated with prior art devices.